


baby girl

by animealyssa



Category: Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Fingering, Multiple Orgasms, Oral, You Rich Rich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:17:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animealyssa/pseuds/animealyssa
Summary: Max Lord would do anything for you.
Relationships: Maxwell Lord/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	baby girl

**Author's Note:**

> heyy hEYYY 
> 
> obviously not all of this is probably canon accurate since i aint seen the movie and havent read a comic but i had an urge 
> 
> this is cross posted on my tumblr [mandowhoreian](https://mandowhoreian.tumblr.com/)! come bug me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/leiasjedii) if you want.

He worked so hard, day in and day out he was working nonstop. There were many nights when you would go to bed alone and wake up alone, the only sign of him being around the crumpled up sheets in the bed next to you, the faint smell of his cologne lingering in the air of the bedroom. The closet would be askew and clothes would be out of place in his wake after getting dressed that morning. His breakfast plate would be in the sink, half a pot of coffee still left just for you. These were all signs that he had actually made it home to you even though you didn’t see him. 

That was becoming your norm. You’d get up after him, clean up what he left after you got yourself ready in the prettiest of designer outfits Max bought for you. Designer dresses, shirts, skirts, jumpers, rompers, shoes, bags, and sunglasses. Gucci, Hermes, Louis, you had it all from Max. If you saw it in a store or in a catalog and you looked at it or mentioned that you liked it, it was on your doorstep the next day. You dripped in diamonds every day - the finest of cuts and the largest of rocks. You slept on silk sheets every night, the finest of colors. He bought you anything you wanted and made your life look picture perfect - made you look like the epitome of happiness. And for the most part, you were. 

But you wanted to see him more. And he knew that. So, today he promised he would work from home and that at around 7:00 pm, he would spend the rest of his night with you. Making up for lost time. You went out and got yourself a special little black bra, put it on under the white semi-see-through sundress you wore today and decided to opt out of anything down under, thankful that the skirt of the dress was not see through but did have a slit up the side that went up to your hip. Anyone can see it through the dress up top, so you weren’t planning on leaving the house today. 

Max would get jealous; he didn’t like it when other people looked at you when you dressed sexy. He said it was for his eyes only - that only he got to see you dripping in the laces and silks that he bought for you, all the diamonds and the pearls to go with it. You had no problem accepting these gifts - at first you did, insisting you could work for your own. But he was very insistent, said you deserved to be showered with all the luxury that money could buy. 

He was insistent on locking you down as his, dating you for a total of 2 months before marrying you. It was the wedding of your dreams, a custom Versace gown that you designed in the loviest, most lavish villa Max found in the French countryside. It was perfect. You built your home from the ground up, letting you take the reins on the designing and just singing the check at the end of it all. Truly, you were given whatever you wanted from Max Lord.

Fluffing your hair in the mirror, you sighed as you finished applying your bright red lipstick to complete your look. It was just about lunch time, he would be coming out soon to eat. You hoped. Your diamond earrings glistened in the light as you tightened the cloth belt around your waist, cinching your dress tighter to your body. The material flowed around you as you walked away, light and airy as your bare feet padded on the marble flooring. 

Approaching the office you noticed the door was open, and the room was silent. Was he even in there? Usually he was on the phone with at least someone, yelling about something that you didn’t know nor ask about. You glanced in as you were walking by and saw him sitting at his desk, hunched over some paperwork busy. Deciding to not bother him you walked by him -

“Come back here.” he called for you just as you passed by the last opened double door. You turned on your heel, walking into the doorway. He had just been looking down - but he didn’t miss you walking by. His eyes roamed over you as you approached his desk, soaking in your appearance, memorizing it. Rounding the side of his desk, going behind it to stand next to him, his gaze followed you. 

“Yes?” you asked, innocence dripping off your tongue as you spoke. Max gave you a smirk as his hands planted themselves on your hips, dragging you closer to him. He let one hand roam free, trailing it up your ribcage, thumb sliding over your breast as he hit it, leaving it there.

“Stunning, baby girl.” he said, nestling his head into your hair, breathing in your scent as he held you close. You could hear his staggered breathing on your ear and decided to take one of your hands, laying it flat on his chest. He dressed ‘down’ today, opting for just a dress shirt and a pair of dress pants. He still looked his normal self, hair slicked back and put together to perfection. Presentable as a boss, even though the only one seeing him would be you. 

“Just for you.” you said back to him with a smile. He hummed in response, lips drifting over your cheek as his thumb started circling your breast again over your dress. “Brand new.” you breathed out, feeling your body start to slowly heat up. 

“I thought I was the one who did the spoiling here?” he said lowly, pulling his face out of your hair to look back at you. You recognized that look in his eyes - one you hadn’t seem in weeks. Lust. He wanted you, making you blush seeing that your little see-through trick worked. 

“Even you need a surprise, sometimes.” you said to him, pressing a kiss against his lips.

“I’m the luckiest man in the world, baby girl. Buying beautiful lace just for me…” Max leaned you back against his desk, back flat against all his papers and wrapped your legs around his waist, leaning over your body as he brought his lips down to your throat, kissing up it and finally reaching your lips. “I think I’m hungry for lunch…” he said against your lips, causing you to moan and your cunt to clench in between your legs. 

With that one of his hands traveled to your exposed thigh from the slit of your dress, traveling inward to your thigh, breath catching when he realized you were bare under the dress. He said nothing but let out a soft grunt as he quickly flung your legs over his shoulders, moving your dress out of his way as his mouth found your heat. Moaning as you felt his breath along your core, you grabbed onto the fabric of your dress as he placed kissed just above your nub on the skin around it, teasing you. 

In a split second he decided to forego the teasing and sank his tongue into your dripping pussy. You cried out, his tongue working fast on your cunt, eating you up for his lunch as his fingers started to come into play and started to pump into you. Moaning again your body started to feel like flames were burning against your skin, sweat forming on your body as he ate you out on his desk. He made quick work of you, fingers furiously pounding into you and mouth sucking on your nub enough to make you scream out his name as you came around him. Your body trembled and you arched against the desk, thighs tightening around his head that kept going down on you, dragging every last inch of your orgasm out of you and lapping up every ounce of your juices that came out of you. 

Eventually he pulled away from you, licking his fingers clean and wiping his mouth off with lips tongue. Max helped you sit back up again, coming face to face with you and planting a tender kiss onto your lips. 

“Delicious, my love.” he said to you tenderly, pushing your hair out of your face as he kissed you again. “I’ll be done in a few hours. We’ll go to dinner and then come back when I’m done.” he said to you. Nodding, he kissed you again as he walked you to the door of his office, giving you one last peck before shutting the door. You walked back to the master, going into the bathroom to clean yourself up and figure out what to do until after dinner. 

——

True to his word, Max only worked until about 5 and then took you out to dinner. Rooftop reservations, private look of the city lit up and your favorite wine, as much as you wanted. He was a pull out all the stops kind of guy and tonight, it showed. The food was delicious, the view was incredible, and the time with your husband was unmatched. He drove you both there and back in his Porsche convertible, and the moment you were back in the privacy of your home, the intimate space of your bedroom, he was all over you. 

Max’s hands were sliding up your ribcage again, pulling you flesh to him. Snaking your arms around his neck, you brought his lips to meet yours, causing him to grunt when his erection bumped into your thigh. Smirking on his lips, one of your hands travelled down to his waist, unclasping his belt and undoing his pants. He took the liberty of taking his cock out of his pants, your hand gently grabbing it after it was freed. A dark look took over his face, lust back in his eyes as one his hands cupped your cheek.

“Go down and suck Daddy’s cock, baby girl.” he said to you. You nodded as you sank to your knees slowly, not breaking eye contact with him until you were level with his cock. Still having him in your hand, you placed the tip into your mouth, precum dripping out of it and drifting your tongue over it. Max let out a grunt above you, hand tangling into your hair as you started to bob on his cock, taking as much of him in as you could with every movement. “Y-yes, that’s it, baby girl. _Fuck -_ suck Daddy’s cock…” he moaned. 

His hips started to buck after a few minutes, eager to get himself off. You let him start to slowly fuck into your mouth and before you knew it he was holding you steady as he fucked into your mouth. Curses were dripping from his mouth and he was almost going in too deep and hitting your gag reflex, but he never did. One of your hands steadied itself on your thigh as the other went and gently started fondling at his balls.

“ _Fuck -_ keep doing that - baby girl, I’m gonna - _shit -_ ” Max scrambled, moaning your name as he came, spitting ropes down the back of your throat as your tongue swirled his tip, hand squeezing at his tightened balls as his high overtook his body, trembling as his back hit the post of your bed, dragging you with him still on his cock. He panted above you as you popped off him, standing in front of him as he regained his composure. 

Your hands went to your dress. You had changed from earlier into something different - a red, flowy sleeveless dress, made out of the same material from earlier, but less see through which allowed you to completely go commando underneath. Slowly you discarded it, revealing your nakedness to him, the cool air hitting you all at once. You heard Max let slip ‘fuck’ under his breath as you stepped out of your shoes next, glancing to see his cock getting hard again at the sight of you naked in front of him. 

Max’s mind caught up to his dick, and he threw himself on you yet again, mouth immediately taking one of your nipples into it as you tried to get your hands on his shirt, fumbling with the buttons until eventually it was off. He shrugged the shirt off quickly, putting his hands on your breasts as his mouth moved to your neck. You continued to try and remove his clothes, yanking his pants off his body. He stepped out of them as he picked you up and threw you back down onto the mattress, cock rubbing against your entrance as he adjusted his positioning above you. 

“What do you want Daddy to do to you, baby girl?” he rumbled in your ear, voice sending shivers down your spine as his cock teased your dripping folds, a low moan coming out of his mouth. 

“Fuck me, Daddy - please.” you pleaded him, feeling a heat in between your legs that only he could extinguish. He smirked as he turned you around, stomach now on the bed as he brought your hips up to meet his. Without any warning after that, he thrust into you, making you cry out his name.

He moaned at first contact, the tightness of your cunt against him erotic. With every thrust he sunk into you more and more until he was inside of you completely, filling you to the brim. Once he was there, there was no holding back - he began to destroy you from behind, pounding into you at a pace he’s _never_ thrusted before. 

“Pussy so fucking _tight_ for Daddy, baby. Best pussy a man could ask for - _fuck._ ” he moaned out behind you, grabbing your hair and yanking your head back to be in control of you. You cried out as his grip on your hip tightened, only leaving you to give a hard smack on your ass, making you clench up at the sensation. 

“F-f-fuck - more Daddy - harder-r…” you spilled out of your mouth, causing him to groan as he picked up his pace, cock hitting your g-spot with every thrust, heat beginning to encompass your body again as an orgasm threatened to take over all too soon. He gave your ass another smack, cunt clenching around his cock again as your body began to tremble. Pleased with the reaction he smacked you again, again and again until you were a crying mess below him, moaning loud enough to satisfy him and trembling enough where he was satisfied, cock beginning to twitch inside of you as he neared a release. 

“Make that pussy cream on my cock, baby. Come on - _fuck_ \- I’m gonna - gonna come soon.” he moaned to you, bringing your body up to meet his a little bit so he could started tugging on your breasts and playing with your nipples, trying to stimulate you extra towards your release. You cried as you felt it creeping up on you, your body shaking and sweating against Max in preparation to be sent over. He pounded into you harder, balls hitting the back of your ass as he dragged you against his hips, hitting you deeper than ever before. He brought one hand back up to your ass. “ _Come for daddy._ ” he demanded, slapping your ass again. 

“M-more Max - _fuck!_ ” you cried, as he swatted you one last time to send you over, screaming and crying his name as your cunt clenched around his cock still pounding into you, hand still swatting at your ass making sounds spill out of your mouth that were euphoric. “M-m-max, _fuck,_ don’t s-s-to - _ugh!_ ” you tried to form sentences but your orgasm was taking over you completely, body shaking as he held you up, fucking into you trying to chase his own high. 

“Gon-gonna come - _fuck baby girl…_ ” he moaned as you felt his cock twitch inside of you, cunt still convulsing around him as he spilled his seed in you, high taking over his body as he fought to keep you both up. His fingers found their way to your nub, fucking your nub to keep you screaming, cunt beginning cream around him and drip onto the sheets below as his mouth found your neck, beginning to suck on the skin as he moaned, riding out his high as he kept bucking his hips into you. 

You both rode out your highs together for a while before he slid out of you, a mixture of both your cum spilling out of you as he flopped next to you on the bed. You were still panting, legs sore, cunt sore, when he pulled you under the sheets. He got up and walked away, heading into the bathroom. You heard the water running and he came back out, wet wash cloth in hand to clean you up. He left it on the table next to him as he crawled under the sheets with you, draping his arm around your stomach.

“I think I’m going to work from home more often.” he said to you, hand tracing lines over your cheekbone. You hummed in response, looking at him and searching his eyes. He was serious - he was looking at you with a softness that you hadn’t seen in a while. Maybe since your wedding day half a year ago? You were unsure the last time you had seen him grow soft for you. 

“I’d like that.” you said to him quietly. 

“And back to going out on Friday nights. Like we used to. I’m sorry I haven’t been here. We’ll change that.” he said, crawling on top of you slowly to kiss you before laying back down, bringing your back into his chest. “I love you, baby girl.” 


End file.
